In the future, optical input/output (I/O) will be used in computer systems to transmit data between system components. Optical I/O is able to attain higher system bandwidth with lower electromagnetic interference than conventional I/O methods. In order to implement optical I/O, radiant energy is coupled to a fiber optic waveguide from an optoelectronic integrated circuit (IC).
Typically, a fiber optic communication link includes a fiber optic transmitting device such as a laser, an optical interconnect link, and a light receiving element such as a photo detector. Currently, there is an increasing objective to increase the bandwidth of optical interconnect links.